


Preying On You Tonight

by orphan_account



Series: The Hunting [3]
Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Michael and Jason's hook-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preying On You Tonight

* * *

There’s something about being with Jason that Michael finds so basic; so natural and raw.

He can’t explain it.

All he knows is that Jason is constantly surrounded by this prism of masculine energy and when Michael is in that space… it just feels right. On, like, a primal level. It’s like they’re _men_ and they’re _together_ and it hurts a little but that’s perfectly okay.

Michael loves the fact that he can be rough with Jason; that he doesn’t have to slow down. He’s always felt like a bumbling idiot when it comes to women, partly because like most males he was taught from an early age that females are to be wooed and coddled and romanced. Michael’s learned that with girls sex is always a question of preparedness. There always has to be some kind of heartfelt discussion followed by a declaration of love. It’s not like that with Jason.

With Jason it’s green lights all the way and they don’t have to be in love because they’re guys and guys just wanna fuck every chance they get. There’s no worrying if Jason’s ready for what they’re doing because it’s usually his idea in the first place. And in the rare moments when Michael’s not sure Jason is always right there in Michael’s headspace saying _“yeah”_ and _“more”_ and _“that all you got, you fuckin’ pussy?!”_

When they kiss it’s all teeth and tongue and fighting for dominance. Everything gets to be a competition because that’s the best part of it. They can test each other’s resolve. They can scratch and nip and bite. They can pull hair and wrestle around and fight over who gets to be on top. They can draw blood if they want to. And the things they can say… oh, the things they can say.

Michael’s never been a particularly foul mouthed person but Jason brings it out in him. All it takes is that first touch, the initiation of the actual encounter- whether it be a biting kiss or a testing punch or maybe just a smoldering look- and he’s suddenly growling out obscenities that would make a seasoned whore blush. And Jason can’t get enough of it. He likes being called a bitch and a faggot and a cocksucker. He likes it even more when he gets to say the same words back at Michael through clenched teeth. They work each other into a frenzy like that. Pushing further and further over the line. Adding more fuel to the fire until it all ends in a hot, sticky mess of orgasm so strong it leaves their bodies quaking.

Michael can feel the blood thundering through his veins, his body still buzzing in the afterglow. He can’t keep himself from chuckling darkly, smirking and nodding when Jason asks, “That good, huh?”


End file.
